lost friend
by pittsteel
Summary: something happens to sasuke,will it be better for naruto? some inappropriate language, strong violence, and lemon in chapter 5. NaruSaku. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Its been two weeks since Naruto and Sakura learned of what happened to Sasuke. Naruto hadn't seen Sakura since then but he still couldn't escape the feeling of guilt and sadness as the painful memory of Sakura collapsing in tears shrouded his mind.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto had no missions today so he decided to nag Tsunade about searching for Sasuke again. On his way to the Hokage tower Naruto noticed Sakura sitting on a bench near the park._

"_Hey Sakura-Chan!" shouted Naruto. Sakura turned towards the direction of the voice and immediately saw Naruto running towards her as he smiled and waved. Naruto stopped near the bench she was on and looked down at her._

"_So Sakura-Chan, what are you doing just sitting there?"_

"_Just thinking."she replied. "And Where are you going Naruto?"_

"_To see Tsu-" He was cut short as a Jonin appeared before the two of them._

"_Sakura, Naruto, the Hokage wants to see you in her office right away." _

_The two nodded their heads in response and the jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two arrived at the Hokage's office door and knocked. "Come in." The two entered to findnot only was Tsunade there Kakashi and Jiraiya were as well._

_"Sakura, Naruto, please take a seat," asked Tsunade with an upset yet stern face. The two looked at each other with a concerned look and sat down._

_Naruto couldn't help but blurt out the request of searching for Sasuke and when she denied they got into a heated argument. After a few minutes of yelling at each other Tsunade calmed herself down to explain her reason to Naruto, and Sakura._

_"Listen Naruto," demanded Tsunade._

_Naruto quickly sat down and paid close attention._

_"We've received news of Sasuke's whereabouts."_

_Naruto and Sakura were filled with eagerness to hear the news. "Well…what is it?!" exclaimed Naruto._

_"One of our scouts on patrol spotted him in the forest yesterday."_

_Naruto and Sakura impatiently waited for her to continue._

_"As he neared Sasuke he noticed that a fight had raged on not too long ago, Sasuke was obviously injured so he took him back here." _

_Naruto and Sakura's eagerness quickly turned to worry as they heard what happened._

_"The injuries were without a doubt caused by Uchiha Itatchi."_

_Naruto clenched his fist and cursed his friend's brother._

_"I'm sorry, I did everything I could but it was no use, he didn't make it" Tsunade said with much sorrow and sadness seen all over her face._

_Sakura immediately collapsed to the floor and covered her face with her hands while tears poured from her eyes. Naruto quickly lifted Sakura and embraced her in a tight hug, as she sobbed on his shoulder. 'I broke my promise' thought Naruto. "I'm sorry..."much remorse was heard in his voice as he let Sakura go and left. 'Don't go' thought Sakura._

**End flashback.**

TBC

I'll continue this story based on the reviews I get and if people want it. If I do continue, things between Sakura and Naruto will get much better. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Monica-san and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing. I decided to continue this story because I was bored, please people, REVIEW. I am also open to any ideas for the story and if you have requests ill try to do them. Also, I don't own Naruto.

Naruto sat there for a few moments thinking about Sakura. "I need to get my mind off this" said Naruto to himself as he walked towards the training grounds.

Meanwhile across town Sakura weeps in her room. Her eyes are swollen red from the crying she has done the past two weeks. Sakura wasn't crying only because of Sasuke's death but because of the grief she saw Naruto's eyes as he left her that day. 'Why did I put Naruto in that position?' thought Sakura. "If I never relied on him so much he never would have felt like he let me down…I am only a burden to him, even after training under Tsunade-sama for 4 years" Sakura whispered to herself, then there was a knock at the door interrupting her thoughts. Sakura opened the door to see a Jounin at her house.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you"

Sakura nodded in response as the ninja disappeared.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Come in"

As Sakura walked in she noticed Naruto was also there.

'Sakura-Chan….' Thought Naruto with worry as he noticed how much crying she had obviously done, then quickly he bowed his head in shame.

"Sakura, Naruto I know that you are going through a lot right now but it's time you start missions again. You have a mission in the Land of Birds."

"Just us two?"

"Yes, Naruto it may be a long trip there but the mission is simple, you two can handle it alone."

"And what is the mission Tsunade-sama?"

"To help a fisherman catch this whale he has been watching."

"Fishing isn't a Shinobi's job" argued Naruto.

"You two are to leave at 8a.m sharp"

"fine" said Naruto as he solemnly exited the room.

'Oh Naruto…' thought Sakura with a frown on her face.

As Naruto left the Hokage tower he ran into someone. "Sorry"said Naruto immediately.

"It's okay. Hu..oh umm hello Naruto-Kun"

"Hello Hinata"

"So..um.. would yo-you like to..um..get some ramen with me?" asked Hinata

"No thank-you Hinata, I'm not hungry" replied Naruto.

'Naruto's not hungry and he turned down ramen?!' thought Hinata.

"oh, ok then" said Hinata as Naruto was leaving.

THE NEXT DAY

It was 7 am and Naruto just woke up. "I better get ready" he yawned to himself as he stretched.

Naruto arrived at the gates of Konoha to find a waiting Sakura. Without saying a word they both set off on their 3 day trip to the Land of Birds. The whole day they were quiet and Sakura just followed Naruto to a clearing where they could set up camp. While Naruto went out to gather fire wood Sakura set up their campsite. When he returned they sat around the campfire after eating dinner, and it was still silent.

As Sakura started walking back to her tent she was stopped by Naruto who had grabbed her hand.

"Sakura…

TBC

Please review and feel free to express what you think about the story, I wont be sad if you don't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing and I will try to make my chapters longer than I have been. I'm also open for any advice and feel free to say anything you don't like about my writing, I can take criticism.

**Bold Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

I do not own Naruto.

"Sakura…I'm sorry." Sakura looked at him with a confused yet sorrow filled expression.

"Sakura, I failed to keep my promise, I'm so sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back to you." Sakura could barely hear him but she could tell he was holding back tears.

"Naruto its ok, you didn't let me down" said Sakura as she embraced him into a caring hug. "Naruto, I'm the one who is sorry, I relied on you to do everything for me, all I did was hold you back and cause you pain."

"No, don't ever think that Sakura" said Naruto sternly which surprised Sakura. "With you by my side I know I can't lose. I made my promise to you because I care for you, I will lose my life before I stop protecting you" said Naruto as he lifted his head from her shoulder to look into her emerald orbs.

Sakura felt like she was lost at sea in his ocean blue eyes, they sat there reading each other's eyes, feeling what each other felt until Naruto swiftly closed the gap between the two as he kissed her. Sakura was shocked at first but soon responded to the kiss. Before it could go any further Naruto stopped it after he realized what he was doing.

"Sakura-Chan, I-I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself" gasped an extremely blushing Naruto as he let go of Sakura to back away. Sakura just sat in silence not knowing what to say.

'Huh, she's not hitting me?' thought Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan are you ok?" asked Naruto as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" replied an also blushing Sakura.

"Ok then, good night Sakura-Chan" added Naruto before he turned around to walk to his tent.

"Good night Naruto-Kun" said Sakura. 'Did I just sat Naruto-_Kun_?! Oh no. I hope he didn't hear that.' 'What? Am I hearing things or did she add a Kun to my name?'

Sakura lay awake in her sleeping bag as her thoughts were racing on what just happened.

'Am I falling in love with Naruto? No way, how could I even begin to think of Naruto that way, he's just a close friend.'

'**CHA, whatever, look how sexy he is now' **yelled inner Sakura.

'Yeah, he does look more handsome now and he has gotten stronger training with Jiraiya-San. I just hope he didn't pick up Jiraiya's pervyness.'

'**Now imagine how toned his body is. We need to get that man naked!'**

'That sounds like a good pl- hey, no you shut up!'

'**Hehe you know you want to'**

'NO I DON'T'

'**Stupid, I know what you want; I just express it unlike you.'**

'Sigh you're right but Naruto doesn't like me like that.'

'**You moron! He has been crushing on you since the age of 7, and then he kissed you!'**

'Just go away and let me think.'

'**No, I think I'll stick around, you need my confidence' **said inner Sakura with a smirk.

'Gah! Whatever!'

'**Naruto is a good kisser and it was only a 3 second peck on the lips. Just imagine what that boy can do with his tongue.'**

'Yeah it was short, but I could feel the passion as soon as his smooth velvety lips tenderly pressed against mine.'

'**Now you just need to tell that to Naruto-Kun that.'**

'But I don't know if I'm sure about my feelings.'

'**Do I have to spell it out for you? You L-O-V-E him!'**

'We're talking about Naruto, the #1 knucklehead ninja, that one that has had a crush on me since we were 7.'

'**And your point is..'**

'I can't love _him_.'

'**Why not?!'**

'What would people think?'

'**Why would you care, the man you love is more important and he thinks you're a goddess.'**

'You're right'

'**I always am' **said her inner but was completely ignored.

'I have to tell him how I feel tomorrow.' Thought Sakura as she fell asleep.

Naruto also sat awake in his tent confused. 'I really messed up this time; she'll never look at me again.'

'**What the hell are you talking about?' **growled the Kyuubi.

'I kissed Sakura-Chan! And she doesn't like me' replied Naruto with much angst heard as he spoke his last words.

'**You dumb ass, she called you Naruto-**_**Kun**_** after the kiss, right' **the Kyuubi more stated than asked.

'Yeah, but she didn't mean to.'

'**Of course she did you baka, things like that are not mistakenly voiced out load' **assured Kyuubi with sympathy which shocked Naruto.

'Even if she does like me I don't have the guts to say "I love you" to her'

'**I don't care if you have the guts to or not, all I know is that you need to get a piece of that hot ass!'**

'Shut the hell up you pervy fox!'

'**Hey, my goal in life is to mate Kit, and I'm stuck in you so I have to settle with what action you get.'**

'I don't care what you want'

'**You want her just as much if not more than I do'**

'Yes I do, but unlike you I respect Sakura-Chan'

'**You and this noble bullshit is really getting on my damn nerves'**

'Shut the hell up! I make the choices not you so you'll have to live with it'

'**We'll see about that' **warned the Kyuubi as he faded away.

'Hey what's that supposed to mean? Get back here you dirty fox!'

And with no one left to argue with Naruto drifted off to sleep not knowing what to do or what tomorrow had in store for him.

TBC

I will continue and the next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it done. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I was stuck in a major writers block for a long time so this chap prolly sucks. Sorry for the extremely late update but I promise the next one will be within the next week, with some reviews that is. And I am dealing with some real life problems so the new stories I have planned out won't get written anytime soon :( im going to finish this story though.

The next morning they packed up in silence, but the mood was much different than the day before, this time the two just didn't know how to word the feelings they had inside.

After about 20 minutes of traveling Sakura mustered up the strength to tell Naruto. "Um… Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I-i…ll-lo-..LOOK OUT!" Sakura screamed as the kunai just missed Naruto's head, only grazing his shoulder. The two jumped down from the trees and landed back-to-back in readied positions.

"Come out you coward!" Naruto shouted.

Just as he finished his sentence a figure emerged from the shadows. Upon seeing the familiar face the two Konoha ninja nearly froze in fear and sheer anger.

"Itachi" spat Naruto. "What do you want?"he demanded.

"Well that's simple." He calmly stated. "You." Finished the last Uchiha as he pointed at Naruto. "I want the power of the Nine-tailed demon that you possess, and I'll take it by any means necessary."

Before Sakura could object, Naruto was charging full speed at their foe with a fist ready to deliver a devastating blow. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" he shouted as the Uchiha swiftly dodged the attack and executed one of his own, one very familiar to the two Konoha shinobi.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu." Chanted Itachi as Naruto was engulfed in the flames. 'A shadow clone' thought Itachi as he realized Naruto wasn't there.

Sakura, witnessing and observing everything, delivered a chakra filled punch right to Itachi's left cheek. The impact sent him through a nearby tree and before he could fall to the ground Naruto appeared from behind, grabbing Itachi's torso, and slammed him into the ground, creating a miniature crater in the earth. Itachi didn't expect such a devastating blow which slightly confused him until he noticed the scarlet-blood-lusting eyes of Naruto.

"**You will pay for Sasuke's death." **Came the demonic growl of the kyuubi-fied Naruto as he lifted Itachi from the hole by his neck, the intense red chakra burning his skin. The intense pain never changed the blank expression on the Uchiha's face. Then Naruto heard a muffled scream.

"**Sakura!"** shouted Naruto as he noticed a man hold a kunai to her neck.

Itachi used the distraction to his advantage and quickly escaped; Naruto immediately came back to his own fight and stood his guard. Naruto then noticed Itachi's eyes change to resemble a shuriken-like sharingan.

"Mangekyou sharingan." Whispered Itachi, and before Naruto knew it, he was bonded to a tree in somewhere that appeared to be nothingness, except for the tall shadow of a man wielding a katana standing before him.

Naruto recognized the man as Itachi. Moments later Itachi raised his weapon to strike.

"I will destroy your soul," came the monotonous statement as he lowered the katana, eliciting a roaring scream from the young jinchurikki, as it struck between his shoulder and neck. With every blow the number of Itachis and Narutos doubled, and sadly, so did the excruciating pain. To Naruto this agonizing torture feels like it has dragged on for days.

When the numbers reached the thousands, the pain became unbearable and the blonde was losing hope. With one thought, the fire in his heart was immediately burning again, he had to save his cherry blossom.

After the next slash Naruto chuckled, "He he he…is that all you got?" and with that came another blow and a grunt.

Yet again Konoha's number one unpredictable knucklehead laughed.

"I can't believe Sasuke lost to a clown like you!"

Itachi was becoming irritated with this buffoon, and struck again and again and again, only to be mocked after every assault.

"_He hasn't even released near the max of the kyuubi's power, how can he be this strong on his own?" _

"How are you capable of this?" spoke the akatsuki member.

"Because I have something more powerful than the hatred you have, you bastard." There was now almost a million pairs of them.

"Hm. And what can that possibly be?"

"LOVE!" shouted Naruto, and as he did a tremendous amount of power began building up in the junchurikki, threatening to explode at any moment.

"_The girl" _Itachi quickly thought. The demonic chakra of the nine tailed fox began leaking from its container, but Itachi kept firm hold of Naruto with his cursed sharingan.

Soon all of the duplicates disappeared and now Sakura was tied to a tree alongside Naruto.

"_I'll destroy your soul through the deep feelings your heart holds for this pathetic girl."_

"Sakura!" roared the blonde.

"Now let us see how powerful your love really is." Spoke the raven haired man.

Itachi delivered a devastating blow to Sakura and a blood curtling scream tore from her throat.

"**NOO!**" cried Naruto as his anger reached levels like never before. With each strike, he more closely resembled that of a demon than that of a man. The fifth tail was formed and the pure chakra could be sensed from miles away, Itachi was not oblivious to this growing power only yards away from him. As the 7th tail formed the Uchiha couldn't contain it any longer and the jutsu was released.

Before the sharingan user could even move, Naruto had his claws grasped around Itachi's head, lifting him from the ground.

"**Today, I will kill the last of the cursed clan, Uchiha**," chuckled a creature from hell itself, scaring the shit out of the usually stoic man.

"**Now die!**" screamed Naruto as he ripped the Uchiha's head off; the sickening sound of ligaments ripping, flesh being torn apart, bones snapping with a loud 'crack', and the scream of pure terror that ripped through the air would forever be stained in the memory of all who witnessed. The decapitated head lay there, the horror of seeing his own life end to be forever stuck on that pale, lifeless face. Blood was sprayed everywhere and the demon container basked in the warmth as the liquid cascaded down his body, and the metallic taste filled his mouth.

The grotesque murder of Itachi did not go unnoticed by the two other shinobi in the clearing. Naruto turned to face Sakura and Kisame, and pure fear froze the two where they stood.

"**Now you will pay." ** The darkness in his voice only scared them more.

Sakura was soon out of the clutches of Kisame and Naruto lifted the blue man in the air by his shirt. Without saying a word, Naruto drove his fist straight through Kisame's gut, his hand now covered in chunks of flesh and blood.

Sakura had never seen Naruto this bad. Two of the tails dissipitated, 5 remained.

Naruto quickly flashed to the stream only feet away from the battle and washed the blood from his body, and removed his jacket and shirt. He then turned to face the still frozen Sakura; another tail disappeared.

'_Don't you dare touch her you damn fox!'_

'_**He He I'm just giving you what you want,' **_chuckled the Kyuubi.

Cliffhanger :) hehe. Review to see what happens. I promise I wont make you wait another year, just a few days :P


	5. Chapter 5

Okay…finally, the lemon for this story is published! I hope you all enjoy.

'_Don't you dare touch her you damn fox!'_

'_**He He I'm just giving you what you want,' **__chuckled the Kyuubi._

Sakura slowly stepped back as Naruto came closer until she was stopped by a tree.

"Naruto, please," Sakura pleaded as she could clearly see the battle that was being waged deep within the confines of his mind between the man and demon lord. '_I have to help him_.'

Before she knew it, Naruto's lips crashed down upon hers, complete shock overtaking the fear she felt.

He then roughly bit her lip, demanding entrance, which he received as she gasped. Hot hot tongue ravaged her wet cavern, eliciting a soft moan from the kunoichi. The rosette reluctantly responded to the kiss, pressing back with equal force and allowing her tongue to rub against his.

Sakura felt it was wrong to be doing this with Naruto in his current state, but her body was telling her otherwise, enjoying his pleasurous touch and growing lustful. They soon broke the fiery kiss, panting from lack of oxygen.

Sakura then noticed the demonic chakra continued to slowly die down, only 3 tails remaining. The battle for dominance within the mindscape of the jinchurikki still waged on; the Kyuubi was still in control, but Naruto would not give up, ever.

'_**Shouldn't you be happy, you worthless little brat?' **_growled the Kyuubi.

'_Why the hell would I be happy with this?! I'm not even the one who's doing it!' _shouted Naruto as he angrily stomped closer to the cage that trapped the enormous beast.

' _**Look! I'm doing this for you, Kit. Are you a moron? Do you not see how she is reacting?' **_questioned an annoyed demon. Although the Kyuubi desired nothing more than to fuck a woman (especially one as sexy as Sakura) after the many years if being sealed, he had grown fond of Naruto over the years, though he would never let the brat know.

'_If you were doing this for me then you would let me do it!' _ he shouted in frustration.

'_**Oh please, like you would really make a move you chicken shit,' **_chuckled the beast, and Naruto seethed at the comment.

'_**And besides, it's been a while, I want to go further. Now shut up and enjoy yourself.' **_

Before Naruto could retort, the Kyuubi cut the connection, ending their little argument.

Still pinned to the tree, Sakura was unable to do anything the entire time the argument went on in Naruto's head, then suddenly she was attacked with another intense kiss by the hunk of a man that held her to the tree. This time, however, she responded immediately.

When Sakura licked his bottom lip it shocked him a bit, but nonetheless he granted her access, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. Soon they're tongues were in a fierce battle for dominance.

During the heated kiss, Naruto's hands did not remain idle, he pressed himself against her, and rubbed and squeezed her ass and thighs, causing the young woman to moan in their kiss.

Moving up, Naruto grabbed the hem of Sakura's shirt and broke their connection to tug it over her head. Before she could cover herself in embarrassment Naruto swiftly grabbed her hands and held them above her head against the tree.

"Sakura-chan, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You are the most beautiful sight I have ever laid my eyes on," confessed the blonde as he gazed deeply in her emerald orbs. Although his voice was still demonic and the chakra cloak still enveloped him, Sakura could hear the soft, caring Naruto she knew so well and possibly even loved.

As the jinchurikki scanned her upper body, he could feel himself hardening; her smooth creamy skin, begging to be caressed; well toned feminine abs, asking to be kissed; and the lacy pink bra that held her luscious, c almost D-cup breasts from his view was teasing, taunting, begging him to rip it off.

'_Isn't this far enough?!' _Naruto yelled at the fox.

'_**No, I cannot rely on you, I'm not finished.'**_

Snapping out of thought and back to the real world; (the place with a half naked, drop dead gorgeous girl pressed against him) he pressed his lips to hers again. Cutting this kiss short, he sucked her tongue before trailing light kisses slowly along her jaw, back to her ear. He then began nibbling and sucking on her earlobe, gaining an immediate moan from the pinkette.

Melting in his arms under his firm yet gentle touch, Sakura found herself relying more and more on the tree to keep her standing, as she closed her eyes and tilted her head, inviting the man to suckle her neck.

Noticing her silent plea, Naruto trailed his tongue away from her ear to her neck, where he began to nip and suck at her skin. Leaving little love bites all down her neck, he moved to the sensitive spot between the neck and shoulder, sucking hard.

Never stopping with his talented mouth, Naruto used his hand to hitch one of Sakura's legs up and around his waist, and began grinding their lower bodies' together. The response was immediate.

"Ohh yesss. Mmm.. Naruto, d-don't stop."

Her soft moans filled his highly sensitive ears, turning on the blonde even more, and putting a strain on the Kyuubi's hold.

Although Sakura was highly enjoying herself, the pain of the bark rubbing against her back was beginning to irritate her, and from being so close to the mutilated corpses, the smell wasn't too pleasant either.

Struggling to speak through her gasps and moans she managed, "N-Naru-Narut-to?"

Hearing the object of his affections speak, he stopped his ministrations and gave her a questioning look.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable, baby," she said with a seductive tone lacing through her words.

Hearing those words come from her mouth was more than enough to make Naruto the happiest man in all the great villages, even being named Hokage wouldn't match up to it.

Then right before her eyes, the bloodlusting chakra disappeared and those deep blue pools of Naruto's that Sakura couldn't stop gazing into returned.

"_**My job here is done." **_The Kyuubi muttered to himself.

Then Naruto and Sakura were flashed to a clearing of luscious green grass, thanks to the Hirashin no jutsu.

Before any more words could be spoken, the blonde captured her lips in a sensual kiss; one unlike all the others, this one was slow and passionate while the others had been hot and rough. Sakura knew this was the man that loved her deeply, and would do anything to prove his love to her.

Breaking their kiss, Naruto stared into her mesmerizing emerald orbs.

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" he asked with the utmost concern in his voice.

"Yes. Naruto, I want this. I want you. I. I want you to make love to me. I love you Naruto," she declared with no question hidden in that angelic voice or behind those gorgeous eyes of hers.

Then with a shit-eating grin, the young shinobi kissed her for all he was worth, pouring all his love into that one kiss.

After breaking apart he sincerely whispered, "I love you too."

Grinning, the rosette spoke, "Okay, so you have me half naked in your arms and very horny. Are we going have a heart warming talk, or are you gonna fuck me?"

Just hearing Sakura talk like that made his erection become harder and he didn't need to be asked twice.

Before the pink haired female could register what was happening, her bra was on the ground and her breasts spilled out into the open air.

'How the…' her thoughts wondered off as Naruto smirked before he pecked her lips and trailed his hot kisses down her neck.

As he continued to suck her neck, he slowly reached his hands up to cup her luscious mounds.

"Ohhh… Naruto…"

The hot blonde loved to hear his name in that heavenly voice of hers.

He lightly pinched and rolled her nipples in between his thumb and index finger, all while gently kneading it with his skilled hands, eliciting more throaty moans from the kunoichi that was now beneath him on the soft grass.

Stopping what he was doing on her neck, he drug his tongue across her skin, down her chest, and to her now hardened nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking it.

"Mmm… sooo good...yess." she moaned.

After swirling his tongue around her nipple and giving it a few more good sucks, he moved on to its twin.

Feeling a slight push, the young man stopped to give her a questioning look, only to be pushed back and onto the grass, being straddled by the pink haired goddess.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"I want to touch you now," she whined with a hungry look in her eyes, as she took in the sight of his manly pecks that were begging for her to lavish and rock hard, sun-kissed abs, with a deep 'V' that lead down below his waist. His near flawless skin and well built muscles created the upper body that every woman wanted to have for her man and Sakura was salivated just looking at him.

"Very sexy," she said as he grinned. He had never had a woman take this much interest in him and it felt great.

His eyes watched in fascination as she mapped out his chest as if memorizing each and every scar, dip, and crevice. He bit his lip in an effort to contain any sounds of pleasure as Sakura placed random light kisses all over his chest and upper abs. When she got to his pecks she bit the bulging muscle and he hissed out in pleasure, letting his head roll back, eyes closed, and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

The blue eyed young shinobi then hauled her up his body and smashed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. Kissing the blonde, Sakura ran her hands through his hair and loved the full, lush feeling of it; if she was to describe she would say it felt more like fur than hair(presumably from the Kyuubi), and she was fast growing addicted to it.

During their heated battle of tongues, Naruto gave Sakura's ass cheek a tentative squeeze, and responded to her moan by letting his other hand join in feeling up the kunoichi's fine ass.

Naruto then decided to take things a step further and began sliding the young female's skirt down her hips. To get the pink haired goddess fully naked, he rolled them over so he was on top and successfully removed the last of her clothing, fully revealing that sexy body of hers to his hungry eyes.

Naruto looked like a hungry animal ready to find his next meal and gave Sakura an absolutely sexy growl that only caused her to get wetter.

"Sakura, you are so fucking hot. I can't believe I have you," the drooling blonde choked out as she heavily blushed before responding.

"Now that I'm yours, are you going to sit there drooling over my body or are you going to enjoy having it?" she said with an evil smirk plastered on her face as Naruto grinned, he loved how she talked dirty to him when aroused; it was a pleasant change.

Not wanting to waste anymore time he roughly kissed her before leaving hot butterfly kisses down her jaw, neck, and then took some time at her tits to give each a healthy sucking, and continuing his quest south…

As soon as he got to her belly button, she began squirming with anticipation and grew hornier with each second.

Then his tongue was licking her netherlips and the extreme pleasure that blasted through her body caused her to thrash about as she dug her hands into his hair and wrapped her thighs around his head. Naruto had the use his hands to keep her legs spread so her powerful limbs wouldn't crush him.

The blonde decided to begin his mission by sucking, licking, and nibbling on her clit.

"ohhh yesss… fuuuccck… mhhmmm…that's soo g-good baby.. mm yess…eat me..lick me…that's it baby," she moaned out, not even registering what she actually said and Naruto had to restrain himself from taking her right there.

Continuing what he was doing with his skilled mouth and tongue, the jinchurikki dove his wet organ as far inside of her as he could and began tongue fucking her.

Her moans became louder and endless as the wave after wave of euphoria washed over her body, pushing her closer to her climax.

"ohh gooddd.. mhmmm..Oh…N-Naruto!" she screamed as he slowed the rapid thrusts of his tongue to let her ride out her bone shattering orgasm.

Naruto licked her clean, enjoying the bittersweet taste of her juices, and moved back up her body with the biggest smile going across his face. He could not believe that he just got to go down on the sexiest woman in Konoha, the woman that he has loved since childhood.

After catching her breath Sakura let out, "Oh Naruto thank you baby that was. It was. It felt soo goodd!" as she planted a kiss on his lips.

Separating from the kiss, Naruto decided to ask her once more if she was sure about this, "Are you sure you want to do this Sakura? We don't have to."

She gave him a warm smile and a chaste kiss.

"Yes, Naruto, I want you in every way I can have you. I love you."

Naruto could never tire of hearing her say those words and gave her the infamous Uzumaki smile before removing his pants and boxers.

Naruto guided himself with one hand, and spread her legs, pressing slowly into Sakura as he groaned. Once securely sheathed inside of her, Naruto's hands anchored themselves around her buttocks. Another cry was drawn from her as he pulled out ever so slightly and thrust back in. Sakura's legs wrapped themselves securely around Naruto, giving him more control as he thrust again.

Kunoichi, like Sakura, had lost their hymen through vigorous training, making this much more enjoyable than it would normally be for virgins.

Naruto bit his lip as he found a steady rhythm with his thrusts, Sakura following that lead well, quirking her hips with his well timed movements, grinding against him when he would push all the way in and pause momentarily. Naruto knew Sakura inside in and out, and it showed in how he set a medium pace, one that was gentle for the most part, but every few thrusts he would give a harsh push of his hips, crashing all the way inside of her, making her cry out or arch back unconsciously.

A few minutes of the tantalizing pace and Sakura's lips met Naruto's, kissing him furiously.

"fucckk…Na-Narutoo..mhmm…oh kami.. faster" she managed through her heavy gasps and moans.

He complied to her demand and sped up his thrusts, banging into her with more force each time, and Sakura following suit.

Naruto started whispering small incoherencies, mostly broken words and phrases, but Sakura could make out something through his groans every once in a while. They ranged from "fuck" to "beautiful" to "I love you".

Both were breathing erratically and Sakura kept calling out to her lover, moaning his name as she swam in a pool of pure pleasure; Naruto growling in her ear every time she would dirty talk him.

"Sooo Cllossee..come baby.. mhhmm… that's it… harder…oh yes" she moaned.

Naruto could feel her walls tightening around his shaft and after a rough thrust commanded, "Cum for me."

Then after a few more deep, penetrating thrusts, she reached the edge and let out a scream as she called her lovers name.

After pushing into her a few more times Naruto came as well, releasing his seed deep inside of her as her name rolled off his lips.

"G-Good, Gods you were good, Sakura," he whispered, his words gruff and hard to make out. Staying inside of his partner for a few moments, just silently holding the woman he'd loved for years, he whispered, "I love you Sakura," then withdrew as he laid there on the ground with her in his arms and head on his chest.

"I love you too," she murmured before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Ok since this was only my second lemon I would really appreciate feedback. Also, I'm thinking about not continuing this but I don't know, I'll leave it up to my reviewers.


End file.
